


Lost. Again.

by Melie



Category: The Addams Family (1991), Twin Peaks
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for no_true_pair, prompt "Lost and Found".</p><p>Harold has an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost. Again.

Harold wasn't used to hearing voices in his house. He lived alone and never went out. And no one went in. No one except Laura. But now Laura was dead. So he was alone. Alone with his flowers, his notes and his thoughts.

"Pugsley, what have you done ?"

It was a little girl's voice. But not a normal little girl's voice. Little girls had smiles on their faces and in their voices. This one seemed... bored.

But why was there a little girl's voice in a house where no one came in ?

Harold put his gardener's tools on the table and stepped back into the living room.

No one.

Until a little girl came out from the kitchen.

She had long black hair divided into two plaits and a pale face. She was very pretty, but in a disturbing way.

She was disturbing in many ways.

She was not smiling. She looked at the place, incredulous but not surprised, and looked at Harold as if he was part of the place, as if he was a chair, or a cupboard.

"Good morning," he said.

She just nodded.

"I'm Harold Smith. This is my house."  
"I'm Wednesday Addams. I think my brother just sent me in another dimension. Usually, he is the guinea pig… next time I think I'll just cut off his head."

She said it like it was a normal thing to do. It would surely be amazing to listen to her story… though probably a little scary, too.

"Would you like something to drink, Wednesday Addams ?"  
"Your blood, maybe."  
"Is that a joke ? Do you like jokes, Wednesday Addams ?"  
"No."

Harold Smith didn't know what to do anymore. This had happened before, with Laura, when she said, or did, something very odd, and he stood there, lost, lost in his own house. Wednesday Addams wasn't like Laura. She didn't look like Laura, she didn't speak like Laura, she wasn't Laura. And anyway Harold Smith had felt as if he was lost - more than ever lost - ever since Laura Palmer was dead. But right now… it was different. Harold Smith was lost, but lost in a different way.

Harold sat down. Wednesday Addams stayed still, looking at him.

"How did it happen ?" he asked, because it was the only thing to ask.  
"We were playing. Me and Pugsley. And he sent me here."  
"Do you know how to come back ?"  
"In a few minutes I will fade away. It won't take long."  
"Is it painful ?"  
"No. And it's a shame."

Strange, strange little girl…

"Why is it a shame ?"

Strange, strange little girl, who looked at him as if _he_ was the strangest person in the room. Wednesday Addams shrugged.

"Do you like orchids, Wednesday Addams ?"  
"No. I don't like flowers."  
"I do."  
"Is that why you never leave this place ?"

How could she know ?

"No. I have agoraphobia. Do you know what this means ?"  
"Of course. I'm not stupid."  
"I never said you were, Wednesday Addams."  
"You must be bored to death."  
"Not always, Wednesday Addams."

She seemed disappointed by this answer.

"At least, people never come to see _you_."  
"Well, I have…"

No.

"I had a friend, Wednesday Addams. Her name was Laura Palmer. She died a few days ago."  
"How did she die ?"  
"She was murdered."  
"How ?"

Harold Smith shook his head with a smile. Children should not hear these tales.

"I'm not a child."  
"I'm sorry, Wednesday Addams. Some things are better left untold."

She smiled. She had this weird smile… almost scary.

She was beginning to fade away. Just as she had said.

"Must have been an horrible death. Lucky her."

Harold Smith didn't know what to say.

"Will you come back ?"  
"Maybe."  
"I'm not sure I want you to come back, Wednesday Addams."  
"I know."

And then she wasn't there anymore.

And Harold Smith was alone again.  
 _J'ai une âme solitaire._

 __He could have told her that. Maybe he would. Next time. If there was a next time.  
 __  
J'ai une âme solitaire.

Alone and lost again.

When Wednesday Addams was here, he also felt lost, but in a very, very different way.

Almost as if he was found.

But now she had left him, just as Laura had, and he was alone and lost. Again.

**END.**


End file.
